deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Xian Mei
Xian Mei is one of the four playable Heroes in Dead Island. Before the outbreak she was an employee at the Royal Palms Resort. She was sent to the Banoi Island by her superiors to spy on the wealthy Westerners that stay there. As soon as she arrived at the hotel, the manager put her on 24 hour surveillance. Background Xian was born and raised in China. Her father, who was the Chief inspector of the Hong Kong Police passed away when she was only 10 years old. He was killed by a member of the Wo Shing Wo Triad, but before her father's death, he taught Xian martial arts and she continued practicing even after his passing. After graduating top of her university's class, she joined the Hong Kong Police force and was placed in the first female crime squad; but her and her female colleagues were never put in the field and their male superiors did not train them the way they promised they would, so Xian concluded that the entire group was only for show. Her superiors decided to send her to the Royal Palms Resort to be an informer and to spy on the Westerners that visited and stayed at the island. Even though her work dishonors her father's memory, she knows she can do much, much better. She wants an opportunity to prove herself. And apparently the zombie outbreak was that opportunity. During the opening cutscene, the player could see her attending to woman laying on the floor, presumably infected by the virus. Character Selection info Stats *'Specialty': Sharp Weapons *'Health': 90 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 100 *'Rage Mode': When Xian Mei's Rage mode is activated she takes out a knife (which has a similar visual appearance as the Assassin's Greed) with greatly increased damage and speed much like the other Heroes. *'Skill Tree Categories': Fury, Combat, Survival Strategy *Xian Mei has the lowest health in the game, even when the level cap is reached so make sure to always have medkits in your inventory. *Most of her inventory should be bladed weapons, you can still have firearms and blunt weapons though. *It is not recommended to charge into large groups of Walkers, but you can if you are coordinated in your attack style and if you have any weapon with a long reach (i.e. Machetes, Axes, etc.), or if you are in rage mode. *It is highly recommended to upgrade the Flying Strikes, Backstab, and Deeper Pockets skills to rank 3. **It's recommended to upgrade her Picklock skill to level 2 (not to level 3 — it would be a waste since level 3 chests are difficult to find). *Xian Mei's true colors show when she uses the Zed's Demise or any other sword, but the downside of using swords is that they have a low durability. *A majority of the bladed weapons in your inventory should have a long reach, if not medium. Using short range weapons such as knives are not very useful unless you are in the Resort area. Notes *When her main survival skills are upgraded she can do the following special attacks: #Blade Fighter skill is upgraded: Xian holds a sharp weapon with a long blade with both hands and slashes its against the zombies neck with full force, when she attacks again she slashes the zombie in a down to up motion. #Sharp Expert skill is upgraded: When Xian is holding a knife, she stabs the zombie's neck, when she attacks again she slashes the zombie's face with the knife. #Blade Master skill is upgraded: Xian does the same attacks as listed above, but it can be activated while jumping. *All of these attacks need to be aimed at the head to be activated *Most walkers will die when these combos are unleashed upon them. Trivia *She is the only character in the game that does not have a skill in firearms. *Promotional artwork of Xian Mei seems to differ from her actual in-game character model. *Her blood type (along with the other Heroes) is O negative. *There appears to be a glitch with Xian's character model in cutscenes as one of her eyes may jump to an angle while the other stays. Gallery File:Monster 1.png|Official bio Xian.jpeg|Promotional art File:Xian Mei.png|Promotional art Weaponsbutton.png|Xian wielding a fire axe XainMei1.png|Xian helping an injured person The Ram.jpg|Xian facing a Ram Xian Mei fights off horde.jpg|Xian fighting off zombies Xian Mei.jpg|Xian using a Samurai sword xien mai.jpg|Xian kicking a zombie out of a car Dead-island-screenshots-oxcgn-32.jpg|Xian attacked by a zombie Dead-Islandassault.jpg Category:Dead Island Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Book Characters